22 Days, 6 hours and 33 seconds
by SexiBitet
Summary: John Cena has always been the strong one the reliable one, and he doesn’t like asking others for help but when his sister and unborn child are kidnapped, he will see that he doesn’t always have to be strong and that its ok to break once in a while


Ok folks this is the sequel to Fatal Clash I hope you all like this story as much as you enjoyed that story, so let me know what you think.

Summary- John Cena has always been the strong one the reliable one, and he doesn't like asking others for help but when his sister and unborn child are kidnapped, he will see that he doesn't always have to be strong and that its ok to break once in a while.

22 Days 6 hours and 33 seconds

22 Days 6 hours and 33 seconds

That had been the exact time since he had found out his sister had been kidnapped, taken from her own bedroom. How did he know, he had counted every second, because every second he expected her to walk in through the locker room with a smile on her face. But every second the dream came crumbling down around him. His sister wasn't going to walk through the door and greeted him with a smile. She was gone.

He didn't even know if she was alive.

He could still remember the last time he had seen her, the last time he had spoken to her. She had come into his locker room after he had defended the title against Carlito with the most serious look on her face that he had ever seen. Of course he had thought the worst and started mouthing about how much he was going to kill Randy Orton for hurting his baby sister, but she had calming and quietly told him that Randy had done nothing wrong other then get her pregnant.

He could still remember the way her blue eyes had sought out his the worry and fear in them that he would take the news badly that maybe he would hate both of them. But after telling her he was happy for them both she had erupted into a wide smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're the best big brother ever," she had whispered to him that had been the day before she went missing the day before John Cena had died, the day that everything had fallen in around him.

John Cena walked into the arena all too aware that every one was staring at him, they all knew about his sisters disappearance hell the entire world did, it had been all over the news, every newspaper he had picked up showed her smiling face. He clicked his neck and pushed open his locker room door before dropping down his bag.

He knew what every one thought of him, that he was nothing more then a selfish bastard who didn't give a toss about his sisters disappearance or the fact she could turn up dead any second, but that was so far from the truth.

They didn't see his secret tears in the middle of the night, the nightmares he endured all the guilt that tore at his heart day and night. All they saw was the superstar who was holding face for every one around him, the superstar who didn't want to break incase he couldn't put himself back together again.

Only one person ever saw him break apart only one person who truly understood what he was doing and why. And that was Torrie Wilson; she had been there when the police had told him the news. She had been there to see the sheer terror in his eyes when the police had told him about the blood they had found at the scene of the crime. She was the one who held him while he cried and she was the one who watched as he put on a mask in the morning.

"Hey man no news?" John Cena lifted his head too see that his best friend and his sister's fiancé Randy Orton had slipped into the room while he had been remembering. He took in a breath trying to steady his voice before he shook his head.

"Nah, they say the trail is running cold every day" John saw Randy's face drop even more and his heart lurched. Once upon a time John had questioned Randy's feelings for his sister had believed up until the day she had disappeared that all he wanted was the sex, even when she was pregnant John couldn't help but think he was going to run.

But the day he had told Randy about her disappearance had seen the light go out in his eyes he knew that his feelings for his sister were very real, and that had somehow made her kidnapping all the worse, because it was no longer just his family, no longer the wrestling world, but her fiancé the father of her child was affected as well.

A loud bang and the sound of breaking plaster pulled him rapidly from his thoughts as his head turned in the direction of Randy, who was cradling his hand to his side his breaths coming out in quick succession.

"She's gone man" Randy whispered as he slid down the wall his knees coming up to his chest. John lowered his head slightly trying to think of something to say to his long time friend, they were all thinking the same thing all feeling the same pain and lose.

The door swung open to reveal the panic stricken face of Torrie Wilson, her eyes looked over at John before trailing down to Randy who was still leant against the wall. She stepped into the room slowly and shoved the door with her foot.

"I thought….are you ok" She questioned her gaze dropping to Randy.

Randy shifted his weight and his gaze drifted over to her he took in a breath and swallowed down the bile that had risen in his throat before slowly and shakily shrugging his shoulders.

"It hurts right here" He muttered his hand fisting his chest as he chocked back tears, it was only ever in the confines of a shower or a locked room with his best friend and Torrie that he ever allowed him self to cry, to feel the pain of loosing the one women he had ever really loved.

Torrie swallowed back her own tears and she dropped her head her blonde hair falling over her face. She could still remember her own pain when she had heard the news, KC had been like a sister to her and no one not even the police could tell them whether she was dead or alive, it was like they were living with a time bomb.

Each of them flinched every time the phone rang or every time the police came to give them an update and each of them lived in fear that the next time it would telling them that they had found her body.

Torrie took in a deep trembling breath and held her hand out for John to take and when he did she gave him a reassuring smiling before she pulled him down to the floor. She wrapped an arm around Randy's shoulders and pulled him over to her. Her head fell on top of his head and she nestled her body in-between John's shoulder.

This is what it had been like in the old days, it had always been Torrie, John, Randy and KC, but now there was one person missing the one person who had always brought a smile to their faces.

The one person they would give anything to have back at their sides.

The one person they just wanted to know if she was still alive.


End file.
